


Divine Presents

by Moon_Pegasus



Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Birthday, Count Iven can't get his job done, Dumb!Eru, Eru is husband materials, Extra works for felix, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Headaches, I'm Sorry, I'm joking, Idk about the timeline anymore, National Holiday, Presents, She asked for it, Sweet Eru, Unknown Cleanser, birthday event, birthday surprise, for the sake of 300 ffs, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pegasus/pseuds/Moon_Pegasus
Summary: It's the beloved Princess Lebovny's first Birthday in Belgoat!What surprises that Euredian has inside his pockets?
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Divine Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I want to specially thank the *cough* the... other channel (??) that keeps cheering me to write, draw and paint my passions so that everyone can enjoy and appreciate it.  
> It may seem like we throw shades at each other, but that's how we bond. At least that is how I felt.
> 
> And yes, writing is addictive and my back hurts.
> 
> So here's another cotton candy for my fav cult.

Today, the Kingdom of Belgoat seems to be more cheerful than it usually is. Was there a piece of good news around here?

Yes, it is the news about the beloved princess of Lebovny, Yereninovica Susuvia Lebovny, first Birthday in Belgoat! The people of Belgoat rejoiced at the news. When it came out, the citizens start to prepare a lot of things, fabrics, jewelry, decorating the town square, everything! They want to give the princess the most precious gifts they could get.  
They adored the princess, how they already wish for her to be their future empress. Such things as preparing gifts and decorating the entire kingdom would be a small task for them, anything for this princess.

Unexpectedly, though, someone is having mixed feelings about this upcoming event. That someone is the well-respected emperor himself, Euredian Lu Soledo Belgoat, the princess’s lover.

It is a beautiful morning for him he was training his swordsmanship as always. Until an official letter came on behalf of the King of Lebovny. Inside, it contains the king’s threats wishes for him to make his youngest princess happy on her day. Oh, no. The king didn’t ask for much, only “a grand celebration, worth enough to be engraved in Belgoat’s history” written down on the paper.  
Euredian scoffed in disbelieve, that was one childish letter. But at the same time, a sudden ridiculous notion came to his mind. He shuddered at the thought of his Yerenica, taken back to Lebovny by, of course, the oh-so-famous-childhood friend, Sergey. This thought has offended him in ways, ruined the supposedly fine morning. That explains why Eru is feeling pressured. Euredian better starts planning early, and grandly, if he wants to keep his precious princess.

So, for the next couple of hours, Count Iven and Felix witnessed the mighty emperor murmurs ideas after ideas with a hint of nervousness. Their head hurts because of different contradicting matters. Felix, knowing he will need to do extra works, with all those charming ideas that came out from Euredian’s mouth. Count Iven on the other hand, can’t even do his job properly. Without a doubt, the sole cause of their headache is the anxious man before their very eyes.  
Suddenly, the emperor took an abrupt glance at their direction. The two broke in cold sweats, they averted their eyes while chanting ‘Dear Raulus, let it be him…’ repeatedly. Raulus, displaying his mischievous side, only snorted and smiled with a hint of amusement.  
[Good luck with my child, humans]  
“Felix.”  
The said person paled while Count Iven released a breath of relief.  
“We are going to make a grand festival. Make sure everything will be colored in pastels.”  
“…Yes, Your Majesty.”  
“And Count Iven?”  
Now, a sharp gasp can be heard.  
“Please tell your wife to distract Yenni. We don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

***

Yerenica put on a bored expression, her lips pouted. She hasn’t seen Euredian for these past few days. She missed him, wanted to meet him so badly. It seems like the said man was avoiding her.  
This noon for instance. Yenni was having tea with Countess Iven in the garden. When they are chatting peacefully about some topic. Euredian came into view out of the blue, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Well, it is not Euredian himself who made a commotion. It is Yerenica.

Yerenica, exited from all the penned up feeling from days of not being with him, hurried to her feet then ran towards her man. The garden chair she used to sit on fell back onto the ground. Her action made the Countess stunned, shocked to see her sudden stunt. Her beautiful pink hair bouncing in every way, creating beautiful waves.  
Countess Iven was captivated by the beautiful princess. She felt her beauty increased drastically as a sweet smile was now seen on her face. Oh, how a mere presence of the emperor could change Yerenica’s aura, Everyone can tell how big her love was for him.

Yerenica spread her hands wide like she was ready to jump into the sweet, warm embrace of her man. The man she was dying to meet. Yerenica could not help these feelings, she needs to hug him right at that moment.  
“Y-Yenni… You scared me.” Euredian tried to cover his nervousness.  
“I missed- why are you covered in flours? Did you go to the kitchen?”  
“A-Ah? No, I didn’t. The maids bumped onto me earlier. Yup. She was careless I tell you.”

‘Maids? Do maids here carried flour around here?’

“Uhh… Okay…”  
“I’m sorry Yenni, the nobles are waiting for me. I got to go.  
“But… I missed you.”  
“I’ll see you at night, okay?  
“… Okay.”

This became a habit for the whole week.  
***  
Today is the day of Yerenica’s birthday. She should’ve felt happy, with all the presents that she got. But no, despite all that, she truly can’t be. Yerenica wore a sour expression on her face. 

‘Sigh… My own man doesn’t remember my birthday…’

Yerenica was upset because Euredian, her lover, had forgotten about her birthday. Not only that, but he had also been ignoring her for the entire week! This frustrated her so much that he wanted to curse at Raulus. 

[Easy there, crumbs. Don’t you dare curse at me.]  
“Easy for you to say. What’s with your child?”  
[He will come around and congratulate you.]  
“It’s already night time Raulus. I’ve been waiting for hours. If he remembered, why not said it hours ago?”  
[He was only fulfilling his needs.]  
“His needs-*gasps* Are you telling me he is having an affair?!”  
[No, I didn’t say that. Now calm down-]  
“He doesn’t love me anymore?!”  
[Crumbs, you’re overreacting-]  
“I have to find him!”

“Yerenica! I’ve been searching for you, where’d you go?” The said man was making an appeareance in front of her. Great, she didn’t have to find him.  
“Where did I go? Where did you go?”  
“Yenni, are you mad?”  
“NO! Just tell me if you don’t love me anymore…”  
“What are you talking about?” Euredian can see the sadness lurking from Yenni’s face.  
“Raulus told me you were busy fulfilling your needs...

‘That damned God.’  
[Hey!]  
‘Shut it, Please. For a moment.’  
[Ungrateful child.]

“Yenni, come, let me show you something”  
“I don’t want to…”  
“Just trust me, okay?”  
Yerenica could only noded and followed Euredian.  
***  
Fascinated. Yes, that was the first feeling that Yerenica felt when she saw her surroundings. This evening, Belgoat was wholly painted in a color that symbolizes the uniqueness of Yereninovica Susuvia Lebovny, the future Empress of Belgoat. It was a wish that came from Euredian, hoping that everyone in Belgoat can feel the presence of the young, adored princess.

Soft Pink glows emerging from thousands of fairy lights and pink lanterns illuminated the whole area of Eugel Square. Yerenica can clearly saw pink decorations scattered around the street, creating a festive atmosphere. Excitement can be felt from every corner of the place. Children running around, young couple having the time of their youthful life, nobles, everyone is gathered around here. Each of them, carrying a pink cotton candy on their hand. The signature candy that looks like her hair.

Oh, Yerenica wanted to cry again, tears of happiness this time. She was very moved, at what her man had done for her, only for a single birthday. Her eyes began to look glassy as she looked up at Euredian. The man who made her run out of words, speechless about his grand surprise. A simple ‘Thank You’ can never express how gratefull she was. She also felt a sense of guilt for doubting her lovesick man. Euredian cleary fancied her over other women out there.  
Yerenica took the initiative to hug man who had been faithfully staring at her. Yerenica immediately hid her face, not brave enough to stare at Euredian’s face. She didn’t want Euredian to see her cry for the second time.

Eru smiled at her cute behavior. He hugs her back, arms almost covering her figure.

“Are you crying again, Yenni?  
“I’m not…”  
“Then come, look at me.” Euredian raised his princess’s face, wanting to meet her eyes.  
“I’m sorry I ignored and avoided you this past week… I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”  
“No…No. You don’t have to ask for forgiveness.”  
“All of this, how can I thank you? I should’ve been the one-“  
“Shhh… It’s okay. I know you missed my handsome face around you.” He smiled smugly.  
“And my hugs, kisses, all parts of my bod-“  
Yerenica slapped his chest kiddingly.  
“Stop it. So conceited…”

Again, Euredian smiled delightfully at the princess, she looked so cute in his eyes. Vulnerable, with that crying face of hers.

“So… Did you cause trouble for Count Iven and Felix again?”  
Euredian averted his eyes.  
“No.”  
Yerenica released herself from Euredian’s tight embrace.  
“I knew it. Poor Count Iven and Felix. I should go to them and-“ 

Euredian pulled her in his direction, kissed her soft lips passionately. Yerenica, though embarrassed because he kissed her in front of the people of Belgoat, softly kissed him back. She circled her arms around Euredian’s neck. The couple took their time feeling each other lips, not caring about their surrounding who stare at the rarely seen couple. Euredian frequently caresses her hips and waist, playing with the ends of her curls. Yerenica, trying to keep up with Euredian, managed to play with his soft silver hair.

Yerenica, being the first one who pulled back, blushed at this.  
“N-now… shall we walk?”  
“Of course, Yenni.”

The couple spent their night, roaming around the festival.

***

The couple finally returned to the palace after their beautiful evening. It is already dark, so they proceeded to their chamber on the third floor of the Imperial Palace. Again, Yenni was shocked to see the chamber. The chamber has become the brightest room in the palace, fully decorated. The next thing she knew, Euredian approached her from behind.

“Happy birthday, my dearest Yerenica”

Yerenica saw Euredian carrying a birthday cake. The cake was coated in white frosting, with some pink cake ornaments and candles. The appearance of the cake is far from perfect. Just from the first glance, she knew, it is not a cake made by professional. It is his own, personally handmade cake. It was perfect.

‘How many times is this guy trying to make me cry?’

“This is my special present for you. It’s not much, but I hope you like it.”  
“I love it Eru, it’s perfect. You made it.”  
“Is it that obvious”

Yerenica giggled at this. She nods to shows him that she agreed with the statement. She pecked Euredian softly.

“But it is the best cake I have ever received. I love you, Eru.”  
“So… My cake only worth a peck?”  
“Hmm, you should practice your baking skill more.”  
“Isn’t that your job?”  
“This is my job, Euredian.” 

Yerenica stand on her tiptoe to circle her arms around Euredian. She brought him down, then kissed him affectionately. Euredian was amused but still smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it is fluffy enough //welp


End file.
